


Custom Made

by justthegirljada



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthegirljada/pseuds/justthegirljada
Summary: Harry gets something special made for Louis while he's out of town.





	Custom Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stubliminalmessaging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/gifts).



> So, this is my very first (and very short) story I've ever posted on here, so please be gentle if you decide to leave a comment, which I encourage you to do.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely clarryt, my beautiful Angel for beta-ing this for me last minute. You know I love you from here to Orion. ;)
> 
> My prompt was "write me something where Harry wears lingerie." I hope I didn't let you down Katie!

_ Lingerie _ . Just thinking the word still sent shivers through Harry. He wanted this to be a surprise for his husband, but after twenty years of being together, surprises were a little difficult to come by. 

Harry was thirty six now, not old by any means, just more…seasoned. He still was in great shape though, his daily cardio and yoga sessions made sure of that, so he wasn’t worried about how his body would look. Hell, even if he was worried, he wouldn’t care. Years of self loathing had taken its toll, yes, but he was over that now. Therapy and a more than supportive husband had taught him to love himself more than ever, even as cliche as that sounded. Harry was content with his own body, in his own skin, and he was happy. Harry and Louis had been  _ HarryandLouis  _ for so long that sometimes they couldn’t see where one stopped and the other started. They’d been through so much crap during their relationship that they’d seen each other at their absolute worst. And their absolute best, too. They were each other’s firsts for a lot of experiences, especially the sexual ones, and they trusted each other beyond any shadow of a doubt. Harry knew he could count on Louis for anything and vice versa. They were each other’s everything. 

Louis had left yesterday morning for a retreat in Ireland with his production company and wasn’t due home for another five days so Harry wanted to throw him a little ‘welcome home, I missed you’ “party” for when he got back. And by “party” he meant “special lingerie sex.” And he wanted this to be surprise, so he had commissioned a little something from a friend. And that something had just arrived this morning.

Harris Reed was one of Harry’s close friends and kept him supplied with the latest fashions for his tours. Harris was also the only one privy to Harry’s idea and since he already knew his measurements, he could sew the garments to fit perfectly. Harry and Harris had had extensive conversations about what Harry wanted so he doubted that anything would need to be adjusted, but on the off chance that it did, they had five days to fix it. Harris had been a godsend in more ways than one since he had stepped into Harry’s life, but this one was extra special. Lingerie wasn’t exactly Harris’ forte, but he was so excited when Harry had gone to him with this request that he’d even told Harry he would do it himself, that no one else would do a good enough job. So, Harris created and hand crafted Harry’s personal lingerie.

As he stood naked in the bedroom, he crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath like he was preparing himself for battle. The innocent looking box felt like it was staring Harry down as it sat silently on the bed. Harry stared back determinedly. As he opened the box, the thrill of keeping a secret from Louis for this long made him shiver, as it always did. He was shit at keeping secrets from Louis usually.

He removed the plastic bags from the box and laid the three of them out on the bed. His hands were shaking. He was nervous. But more excited than anything. 

He opened the first bag and carefully laid out the black lace top on the duvet. It was gorgeous. The rose lace looked hand sewn and so delicate that he was hesitant to wear it at all for fear of ripping it. But then again, lingerie was, after all, meant to be worn. It would be fine. He immediately pulled it on. It was so soft and it felt weightless. It was perfect and it fit him perfectly,  _ of course it did _ . The top had two simple straps that crossed in the back and the rest was lace that molded to his pecs then flared out a bit towards his hips. The bottom hem sat right above his laurels. It wasn’t extravagant or overdone; just a simple lace top. But it made Harry feel pretty and feminine, like the princess he was.

He opened the next bag to find a garter belt and stockings, both also black. The stockings were simple and sheer and looked extra long to accommodate his legs, and the garter belt was also made of the same, but slightly stretchy, black rose lace pattern and had tiny black satin roses lining the top and one at the end of each strap to hold the stockings in place. He pulled on the garter belt first then the stockings. Everything fit perfectly. Harris was a fucking genius. He clasped all four straps to the top of the stockings, front and back, and then opened the last bag.

This bag was much smaller. It held the panties. They matched the garter belt, made of the same stretchy rose lace. As he pulled them up his legs, he realized his mistake. He carefully undid the clasps that were holding the stockings in place and then pulled up the panties. Thank goodness Louis or Harris wasn’t here to see that. Nevertheless though, he attached everything again and finally went to check himself out in the mirror.

He walked into the still steamy, because there was no way he was going to try on his new outfit with a dirty body, bathroom and took in his reflection. He wasn’t one for vanity, but he also had  _ eyes  _ and could tell when something or someone was objectively beautiful, even if it was himself. And he looked good. Black was classy and classic. Yes, he could have been more adventurous and asked for some other color, but he liked black. And so did Louis. Harry marveled at himself, let his hands skim over the lace top and down his backside as he turned around. These panties definitely made his ass pop. He would have to send a thank you note to Harris as soon as possible.

A grin broke out on his face as he looked at himself, long and lean. Louis would love this.

“I love that,” Harry heard from the doorway, startling so hard he tripped over his own feet as he tried to turn around too fast and ended up a crumpled pile of hosiery and lace on the floor.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Harry screamed as he clutched his chest in an effort to slow down his heart.

He was answered with laughter.

“You’re not supposed to be back for another five days!” Harry tried again, as he clambered to his feet.

“Babe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Louis apologized as he walked towards his husband with outstretched arms.

Harry went willingly into Louis’ arms as he spoke again. “Seriously, what are you doing back here?”

“Hello to you too,” Louis snarked.

Harry only glared at him as he pulled back.

“Okay, okay,” his husband caved. “The retreat was cancelled because it got like a ton of rain and some of the obstacle courses were damaged during the storm, so everyone was sent home.”

“And you didn’t think to call me?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Louis answered. “But I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I really am sorry.”

_ Surprise _ . Only then did Harry remember his own surprise for Louis; the one he was currently wearing. 

“Yeah, I had a surprise for you, too,” Harry pouted, “for when you came home after being gone for a week.” He said as he gestured towards his body.

“Well, thank you. I love it.” Louis said again as his eyes raked over Harry’s body.

“But now it’s ruined!” Harry huffed out, still slightly annoyed.

“Oh, babe. Nothing is ruined. I am still very much surprised. You look absolutely stunning,” his husband replied lovingly as he cupped Harry’s face with his hand.

Harry leaned into the familiar warmth and sighed. He looked into Louis’ eyes and whispered a quiet _ thank you _ . His eyes closed for just a fraction of a second and Louis surged forward with a kiss.

“Welcome home,” Harry said as he took a few steps away from Louis and turned around with his arms outstretched to show off his lingerie. “Custom made just for me. Well, you, actually.”

Louis watched the beautiful sight that was his soulmate spin around. The contrast of the black garments against his pale skin was delectable. He slowly walked around Harry and took in every inch of him, his fingers skitting over the lace top and popping the garter belt at the top of his bum. Louis also noticed the lack of tags on it.  _ Custom made _ for sure.

“I’ll have to send a thank you note to Harris for his impeccable work.” Louis stated matter of factly.

_ Of course _ , Louis would know who made it.

Harry was elated that Louis was home, even if it was earlier than he planned.

“Surprise,” he barely had time to say before his husband started undressing him.


End file.
